


Fall from Grace

by Smalls2233



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Dark, Dracula Reaper, Forced Turning, Hunter Jack Morrison, Hunter Jesse McCree, Hunter couple Mc76, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Gabriel Reyes, Vampires, dubcon, sex venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: As he watched the train trail off in the distance, Jack felt a sense of unease and dread grow ever larger in his stomach. He and Jesse had been on hundreds of hunts throughout the decade that they had known each other, but rumors of the vampire that haunted the halls of the Chateau long abandoned by the Guillard family unnerved him.Breathing out a low sigh, Jack opened his pipe pouch and tipped a small amount of tobacco into the bowl of the pipe. As he held the pipe between his teeth and lit a match, he prayed that there would be enough work brought to their hunter’s guild over the next two weeks to keep his mind from worrying over Jesse.Jesse was not back in two weeks.----Jack Morrison braves the lair of a vampire to save his husband.





	Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nukawinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukawinter/gifts).



> For the beautiful and perfect Karo  
> Happy Halloween!!

“Be careful, Jesse.” Jack stood on the edge of a train platform, coat collar raised high to ward off the creeping of the autumn chill. 

Jesse ran a calloused thumb along Jack’s jaw and his eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll be back in a fortnight.” 

Jack closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jesse’s. “Don’t be afraid to rely on Gérard, he’s a good man.”

“I know,” Jesse murmured. “I’ll be fine, Jack, I promise.” Gently, he kissed a soft goodbye to Jack, wordless as always, as if afraid that if the word goodbye was said, they might never see each other again. 

Jesse broke the kiss and wish one last gentle look at Jack, he turned and grabbed his suitcase, boarding the train that would take him from the countryside of England to rural France.

As he watched the train trail off in the distance, Jack felt a sense of unease and dread grow ever larger in his stomach. He and Jesse had been on hundreds of hunts throughout the decade that they had known each other, but rumors of the vampire that haunted the halls of the Chateau long abandoned by the Guillard family unnerved him. 

Breathing out a low sigh, Jack opened his pipe pouch and tipped a small amount of tobacco into the bowl of the pipe. As he held the pipe between his teeth and lit a match, he prayed that there would be enough work brought to their hunter’s guild over the next two weeks to keep his mind from worrying over Jesse. 

——

Jesse was not back in two weeks. 

“He’s fine,” Ana said when Jack voiced his concerns to her. “I’ve never met a man more foolhardy yet resilient than him.”

Jack cracked a wry smile, “What about me?”

“You’re his equal in foolhardiness, but Jesse survived a pack of werewolves on his own, he can handle a vampire.”

Jack breathed out a sigh through his nose and drummed his fingers on the wood of his desk. “Still, not hearing anything from him is unusual. I should go check in with Gérard, see if there’s anything going on in France holding this up.”

“Jack, Gérard will send word if anything’s wrong, we need you here right now.” Ana frowned and adjusted her eyepatch as she stood up to look over the busy streets of London below. “I’m worried about him too, but with all of the activity here lately, we can’t afford you to go to France right now.”

“I know, I know, I’m just worried.” Jack frowned and ran a hand through his graying hair. There were reasons most hunters guilds didn’t allow relationships between members, he thought to himself as he shuffled through a pile of papers on his desk. Being too close to another hunter inevitably led to problems, but with Jesse he hadn’t been able to help himself.

Jack twisted his wedding band and looked over the application in front of him, trying to get his mind away from Jesse. “So, what can you tell me about Lena Oxton?”

——

When a month passed with no word from Jesse, even Ana seemed worried.

When two months passed, there was a train ticket on Jack’s desk when he arrived at the guild’s headquarters in the morning and a silent nod from Ana.

“Thank you,” Jack murmured as he grabbed the ticket. While he didn’t bother to take off his greatcoat, he did set down his briefcase on his heavy wooden desk so he could head to the small, but well stocked arsenal they kept in the townhouse that housed Overwatch.

“Be prepared for the worse, Jack.” Torbjörn stopped him on the way to the arsenal. 

Jack breathed out a heavy sigh, “I know, he’s likely dead.”

Torbjörn shook his head slowly. “I mean, if the bloodsucker knew he was a hunter, he may be a thrall or worse by now. Can you stomach being the one to put a bullet through McCree’s chest?” The smaller man looked up at Jack with a worried frown crossing his face. “If it were my Ingrid in his position… I don’t know if I could.”

“I—“ Jack cut himself off with a shaky breath. “I think that if Jesse was turned into a thrall or a vampire, he’d… he’d want me to do this.” The thought of Jesse as a thrall made his skin crawl, how ruined his neck would be, covered in scars from hundreds of bites, how lifeless his eyes would be, joy and pleasure only coming from the vampire’s bite.

It would be better to be dead than thrall to a monster.

“My eldest will be waiting with our carriage out front for you,” Torbjörn said. His tone turned soft as he continued on, “Come back safe to us, Jack.”

“I’ll be back.” Jack clasped a hand on Torbjörn’s shoulder. “I promise.”

——

Despite wearing a cloak over his overcoat, Jack was fucking freezing as he waited at the train station in rural France for the coach scheduled to pick him up. The winter wind was piercingly cold and snow and frost covered everything. It was pretty, an open countryside so different than the crowded streets of London, but it carried with it a sense of dread and unease.

A vampire had claimed the area as its hunting ground, that fact chilled Jack’s blood. By sunset no train would stop at the train station and shops closed early, afraid of the monster that stalked in the night.

Jack sighed as he lit his pipe and sat down on a frosted bench, even  _ he  _ was afraid of vampires. They weren’t like the half feral beasts that were werewolves, they were brutally intelligent and cruel with the speed and strength to tear a man in half before he could blink and with venom that would leave whoever managed to escape with a single minded craving to return to the monster that bit them. 

He tossed his used match onto the powdery snow and watched as it fizzled out as he drew in a breath filled with tobacco smoke. He prayed that he would find Jesse in the small local hospital, injured but alive and if he couldn’t…

Jack breathed out a puff of smoke and stared into the distance where he could see the large chateau. If Jesse wasn’t in the hospital, he was likely in that damn chateau as either a captive or a corpse. 

“Mister Morrison?” Jack looked up to see a young woman with blonde hair, held back in a braid wearing a fur lined cloak over a blouse and trousers.

“I’m him,” Jack stood up and extended a hand. “You don’t seem to be my coach driver.”

The woman laughed quietly as she took Jack’s hand. “No, no, I’m afraid not exactly. Angela Ziegler, a traveling doctor.”

Jack nodded. “So then, I suppose the next question is how exactly do you know who I am?” He couldn’t help his suspicion, not with the town he was in. 

“I was told by the station master to find you,” Angela said, raising a brow. “There was a telegraph from the the coach driver, with the snow and the time of day, he doesn’t want to risk the ride.”

Jack swore under his breath, the village was only maybe two or three miles from the train station, but the snow he would have to trudge through would make it feel like twice that. “Well then,” he said with a frown. “I suppose I’ll need to get walking if I want to get to the village before nightfall.”

“Ah, actually, I have a personal coach.” Angela put a hand on Jack’s upper arm to stop him. “I have to make a few stops before we get to the village, but I’d be happy to offer you a ride.” She paused and laughed a sheepish laugh. “Plus, I wouldn’t mind having a bit of an escort around here. The stories of the vampire are… well unnerving is putting it lightly.”

Jack’s gaze softened. “Of course. How many stops will you need to make?” He wanted to get to the inn before twilight began to color the sky so he could ward his room.

“Four tonight, three of them are on the way to the village and the last is a bit past it, nothing too far but it is in the woods near the lake.”

Jack frowned, “I thought the majority of villagers had moved away from the lake.” In the center of the lake, on a small island laid the chateau the vampire haunted. Gérard’s report to Overwatch had said the villagers all had moved closer to the village center for the safety in numbers.

“Most, not all,” Angela said, shaking her head. “I’m not here to judge people based on their bad decisions, I’m here to help them.”

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose I’ll have to try and convince them to move away from the lake then.”

“Are you not going to kill the vampire?” Angela asked.

“Ideally I would but…” Jack trailed off with another sigh. “Well, one person alone can’t kill a vampire, I have something more personal to take care of.”

“I suppose if one person was all it took to fell a vampire, there wouldn’t be any left,” Angela laughed.

Jack smiled slightly and tied his scarf tighter around his neck. “So,” he started. “When do you think your coach will arrive?”

——

The first three stops passed without incident. Each of them were for patients either too ill or poor to be taken to the small local hospital. Angela treated all of the patients with the same kindness, listening to them and giving them herbs to help with whatever ailed them.

The only issue was that night fell before Angela had finished with the third, a sight that made Jack nervous.

“Are you sure you can’t handle the fourth in the morning?” Jack asked, eyeing the fading light cautiously.

Angela shook her head grimly, “Unfortunately, he is incredibly ill from what I was told.”

Jack sighed from clenched teeth. Not only was the final patient the one closest to the lake but night had already fallen and the vampire that haunted the chateau was surely already up, looking for his next victim.

“He waited this long for you, they can wait another twelve hours. This is dangerous, Doctor.”

“He’s dying, Mister Morrison, I don’t know how much time he has.”

And that was how Jack found himself riding through the forest as fast as the coach would take him and Angela as the night slowly grew darker and darker. His stomach was tense with nerves, knowing that as a hunter, he would be the vampire’s prime target to kill.

“What’s so wrong with this man that we can’t wait for the safety of daylight?” Jack asked as he watched the sea of darkness from the coach’s window.

Angela hummed in thought as she poured some tea from a flask into two small cups. “I’m not quite sure myself, I’ve just been told that he’s incredibly ill. Would you like some tea?”

Jack frowned deeply but accepted the tea wordlessly. It was cold but smelled lightly spiced. He took a small sip and it tasted unfamiliar and foreign, different than the teas he was used to having in London, but it wasn’t unpleasant. “I’m not sure I can protect you if the vampire attacks us while we’re there.” Deeply, he drank from the cup in an attempt to calm his nerves.

“I’m not so worried about that.” Angela looked out the window and drummed her fingers on her untouched cup. “You know, Gabriel was right, the forests here really are beautiful.”

Sudden suspicion creeped into Jack’s mind as he looked at her still full cup. “What type of tea is this?” He asked, trying to remain calm. “I’ve never tasted anything like it.”

Angela smiled a thin lipped, brittle smile. “It’s something to help you relax.”

“Who are you really?”

“I didn’t lie to you,” Angela said with a frown. “I’m a traveling doctor, I just… didn’t tell you the entire truth.”

Panic bubbled in Jack’s chest, he should have been more cautious. He should have just fucking walked in the snow to the village.

“Are you a vampire?”

“You saw me in the sunlight.” Angela took Jack’s empty cup from his hands and replaced it with her full one. “Drink, Mister Morrison, so you can relax.”

Jack dropped the cup on the coach’s floor, porcelain shattering.

“Now that’s rude of you.”

“What was in that tea?” Jack barked out, trying to fight the darkness trying to overcome his vision. “Who are you?”

“They call me the Witch of the Wilds and that tea was my own blend of a sleeping potion. Relax, Jack, there’s nothing you can do.”

——

Jack was shackled and tied to a chair when he came to, head throbbing violently from the drugged tea. His overcoat and waistcoat were nowhere to be found and it was the same with all of his weapons, he was even unable to feel the knife he kept sheathed against his ankle. He swore internally, he shouldn’t have trusted Angela, he should have just walked to town. 

He tried to muscle his way free of the shackles, but the iron held strong, no matter how hard he pulled at it.

“You’ll only hurt yourself if you do that,” a rough, bored sounding voice said. Jack looked up to see a dark haired man wearing well made clothes that were decades out of fashion. 

The vampire that haunted the chateau. Gabriel, Angela had called him. 

He was staring at Jack, red eyes faintly glowing in the dim room.

“I’ll kill you,” Jack spat. He scanned the room, trying to find anything that he could use as a weapon if he managed to get out of his restraints.

God, coming here was a mistake.

Gabriel narrowed his glowing eyes. “Will you now?” He asked, leaning forward in his chair. “Tell me, Mister Morrison, how exactly will you do that with no weapons?”

Jack stayed silent, only glaring at Gabriel. 

“You know, it’s funny, another hunter had said almost the exact same thing to me about two months ago.” The bastard looked so painfully smug, it made Jack want to scream. The only thing stopping him from responding was that he knew Gabriel was looking for a retort.

Jack clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms, and held his silence.

“Do you want to know how long it took him to  _ beg _ ?” Gabriel asked. There was a nasty glint in his eyes, a cruelty that reveled in the pain that he brought. “Your proud hunter, begging for me to do anything to him, touch him, fuck him, claim him.”

Jack grit his teeth and stared past Gabriel. He would not give him a reaction, would not give him any satisfaction. Rising to his needling was the worst thing Jack knew he could do, so he stared at the way the moon shone on the dark water, ripples of moonlight that would have been beautiful if he were anywhere but there. 

“Do you wish to see him, Mister Morrison?” Gabriel said his name in a purr that made Jack’s skin craw. “You could see the way his neck has been marked by me over countless feedings that  _ he  _ begged for. Or perhaps…” Gabriel trailed off and stood up, running a hand along the dark wood of the table that stood between him and Jack. “Perhaps you’d like to see the moment that I turn him, the pain and ecstasy that will overtake your boy as he becomes something you and he pledged your lives to ending.”

“No.” Jack couldn’t help the word that escaped his lips. It was barely a breath, punched out of his gut by the vampire’s threat. 

Gabriel walked towards Jack, slow, deliberate steps that echoed throughout the stone halls. His tone was serious as he spoke, no mocking edge to it. “You’ve killed how many creatures you humans deem monsters?” He asked, stopping and squatting in front of Jack so their eyes were on the same level. “This is your punishment, hunter, to watch your love turn before you yourself become a  _ monster _ .”

Jack spat in Gabriel’s face. 

A loud  _ crack  _ rang out in the room and Jack’s cheek lit on fire with pain as Gabriel backhanded him, rings cutting deep into his skin. The chair he was tied to toppled to the ground and Jack was forced to stare at Gabriel’s boots.

Gabriel brought one of those heavy boots to Jack’s arm and stepped down hard and Jack felt his bones strain under the pressure. It took every ounce of his self control to not let out a pained groan.

“You’ll thank me eventually for turning you,” Gabriel sneered down at him. “Countless humans give themselves to vampires, hoping that we’ll share our gifts with them.”

“They’re cultists.” Jack raised his lips in disgust. “Filled with delusion, same as the humans who give themselves to the fey.”

Nothing good ever came from vampires, the cults that dedicated themselves to the leeches ended up as thralls at best, helplessly addicted to vampires’ venom filled bites. They’d live every day with their minds dedicated to the vampire, doing anything to please them and to get another bite.

No thrall lived for more than a decade. They were lucky to last five years. 

“I’d rather die than be turned.” His stomach rolled at the thought of becoming a vampire, especially one whose every whim would be controlled by Gabriel. 

Gabriel squatted next to Jack and stared at him, glowing eyes focused on his face. “Does that not make this the ultimate punishment for a hunter like you?” A cold finger traced a line along Jack’s neck, following a pulsing vein. “You’re well known, Mister Morrison, the face of a guild that has hunted down a countless number of  _ monsters _ , hundreds of my vampiric brothers and sisters.” Jack winced as Gabriel’s sharp nail punctured his skin, drawing out a bead of blood.

“I’ll walk into the sun if you turn me,” Jack threatened.

Gabriel smirked, a nasty expression, and licked the blood from the tip of his finger. “I wouldn’t let you. Do you think you’re the first hunter to be turned?”

Jack remained silent.

“I’ll show you the control a sire has over a fledgling.” Gabriel stroked Jack’s jaw with a single thumb. It was a gesture that could have been taken for tender had it not come with the scrape of a sharp nail on the thin flesh, a line of blood following the nail. “Did you know the first time a fledgling feeds, they drain their prey until its heart stops?”

Gabriel continued to stroke Jack’s jaw, spreading the blood along it. The touch of his finger made Jack’s skin crawl, it was like a corpse’s touch, so cold and dead. “But that instinctive gorging can be prevented, provided their sire is powerful enough.”

“How many times are you going to threaten me?” Jack asked, scowling deeply. “Either kill me or get it over with and turn me, but I will kill you and then myself. That’s a promise.”

Gabriel laughed, his ruined voice making it a grating noise. “Within a week you’ll forget that promise.”

“I’ve got a long memory.”

“Do you now?” Gabriel stood up and turned around to face the large windows. The flickering flames of the fire roaring in the hearth and the candles illuminating the room reflected off of the metallic armor accents on his coat and the sight would have been beautiful had it not been of a vampire.

“Your hunter said the same thing,” Gabriel walked towards the windows and pressed a hand to them. There was no reflection of Gabriel on the panes of glass, something Jack wished he had noticed when the cursed witch had made that final stop. “He lasted two weeks before he willingly bared his neck to me.”

“You disgust me,” Jack snarled.

“Do I?” Gabriel tapped his fingers on the glass, long nails clacking against the smooth panes. “I give my thralls comfortable living spaces, make sure their needs are cared for. And this disgusts you?”

“You murder humans.”

The tapping stopped. “Tell me, Mister Morrison, is there another way for vampires to live without killing humans?” He paused and turned around, looking at Jack with a quizzical gaze. “Do chickens slaughter humans for their kin you eat? Is there an uprising of pigs in every farm? Or cows? Lions hunt zebras, hyenas scavenge kills, sharks eat fish, vampires drain humans.”

“Vampires aren’t natural, you’re hellspawn.”

“Are we?” Gabriel asked. “Then what are the fey that you hunters slaughter? They’ve walked this planet far longer than humans have yet you consider them beasts fit to hunt and their homes you steal.”

Silently, Jack glared at Gabriel.

“Vampires govern their own, those that mindlessly kill are culled. Lycanthropes live in packs on the fringes of society, governed by the laws of nature and their own sense of honor. Ghouls are controlled by liches and vampire lords, only acting as their master commands. We are people slaughtered by humans who think that the world should belong only to them.”

“Whole villages are ravaged by lycanthropes, liches have raised armies of ghouls against nations. Monsters are no saints.”

“Fifty years ago, the humans in France slaughtered thousands of their own in a rebellion, war is approaching the United States over humans wishing to own other humans. Yet do you slaughter the humans that orchestrate these wars? That lead their own to battle?”

“We incarcerate and hang serial killers and murderers. Soldiers that commit war crimes are put to trial. Monsters receive the justice they deserve.” Jack tried again at his bindings, but the iron held tight and the wood of the chair didn’t budge.

“How many lycanthropes have you killed, Mister Morrison?” Gabriel walked once again towards Jack and knelt down next to him. “How many vampires have you slaughtered?”

“I’ve put an end to a countless number of monsters who threaten the lives of humans.” He didn’t care for the vampire’s attempts to wax philosophical. Maybe there were innocent vampires who fed only enough to sate their needs without killing, maybe there were werewolves that quelled their madness brought upon them by the full moon, but none of that mattered. Monsters were a threat to humanity and the only way to keep humans from falling under the subjugation of fey or thralldom of vampires was to slaughter them all.

“You’re a serial killer,” Gabriel said.

“Enough of this,” Jack snarled. “I’m no more a murderer than the soldier on the war front, protecting his homeland.”

“Like the Americans that protect their homeland from the natives that were there first?” Gabriel sneered. 

Jack thought back to his time as a soldier. It had been uneventful until June of ‘32 when he was called to Illinois to help with an uprising of natives. He remembered the sick feeling in his stomach as he was forced to fire upon innocents.

He left the army immediately afterwards, unable to justify the bloodshed to himself. It was then that he joined a guild of hunters and found his true calling, protecting humanity from beasts of the night.

“I’m done speaking with you.” Jack stared at the stone tiles of the floor to avoid looking at Gabriel. 

“Then I’ll have my servants bring your lover here.” Gabriel pinched Jack’s jaw between two fingers and dragged it upwards to force him to look at him. “You can watch him repent and pledge his loyalty to me.”

“That is no longer Jesse.” Jack’s jaw tightened and his bound hands balled into tight fists. “His father was murdered by a vampire, his mother turned by a lycanthrope. There is no love in his heart for monsters.”

“Yet he begs for me  _ so  _ sweetly.” The ruined tones of Gabriel’s voice were nauseating as he mocked Jack. It was like ancient rocks grinding against each other, vocal cords ruined by his undead nature. “ _ Please _ , Gabriel, he begs, rutting against my hand as I sink my teeth into his throat. Even before I bite him, he’s hard and begging for me, for my bite, for me to notice him, to  _ love  _ him.” A waxy, corpse-like finger brushed along Jack’s lips. “How long would it take for you to beg like that, Mister Morrison?”

“I’d never beg for you.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and traced a nail along the scar that crossed Jack’s lips. “I could bite you now and we would find out how strong that will of yours is.” The nail dug into the scar tissue, drawing blood, but Jack forced himself to not flinch at the pain.

“The great Jack Morrison, turned into nothing but a thrall. Imagine, the face of Overwatch made into a whore for what he fought against.” That damn nail dug deeper and blood flowed freely from his scar. “And then when you’ve given in completely, accepted the love of the night, you’ll be turned.”

Gabriel drew his hand back and licked the blood from his fingertip. “For a man so bitter as you, your blood is deliciously sweet.”

Jack clenched his jaw and remained silent. 

Gabriel stood up and bent down to drag Jack back up to a vertical position, grabbing him by his neck. Jack winced at the pressure and the knowledge that it would be nothing for the vampire to crush his neck in a vice like grip.

In some way, he wished that Gabriel would. Death would be better than becoming a vampire.

But Gabriel did not kill him, he was not that merciful. Instead he let go when Jack was vertical and snapped twice, summoning two ghouls who he spoke to in some guttural language. Jack recognized bits and pieces of it, having studied the language of the undead for his work. But the dialect Gabriel spoke was unfamiliar and the ruined nature of his voice made even familiar words hard to understand.

The one thing Jack understood without a doubt was that Gabriel was no simple vampire like Overwatch had thought. He was a vampire lord, capable of commanding legions of undead, and the thought chilled Jack to his core.

“Would you like to see your husband one last time as a human?” Gabriel asked in a way that showed there was no way he would take no for an answer. 

“I’d rather you let both of us go.” Jack knew there was no way Jesse could return to a normal life, that even if he managed to kill Gabriel that the craving for the bites would drive his husband to madness. 

With cold eyes, Gabriel stared at Jack. “Do you know what Gabriel represents to Abrahamic religions?” A conversational tone and a question that had little to do with Jack’s request.

Jack remained silent.

“The Jewish believe Gabriel was sent by God to punish the sinners of Sodom, they destroyed their city with fire. To Christians, they were the messenger that told Mary that she was carrying the son of God himself. To Muslims, it was Gabriel that revealed the Quran to the prophet Muhammad.” Gabriel sat down in a chair and toyed with one of his rings. “They are the messenger of God and will deliver His justice upon those who have sinned. I believe in no God, there are no higher powers who can judge me, but tonight I am the messenger of what humans deem monsters, bringing justice upon two who have sinned against us.”

Jack couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. “What an ego you have. You think yourself the messenger of God because your mother thought to name you after an angel she believed would bring you virtue?”

“Three hundred years ago my mother gave me a name she knew would lead me to greatness.”

“You live in a stolen chateau in the middle of a lake, unable to see your reflection or stand in the sun because the devil himself owns your soul but you still believe you walk a path that led you to greatness?” Jack laughed again, a sound as brittle as the ice that would form on the surface of the lake surrounding the chateau in the coming weeks.

“I could have this entire village if I so desired.” Light bounced off of the ring Gabriel was playing with, momentarily blinding Jack as it landed in his eyes. “Even the entire region. My inability to walk in sunlight is nature’s way of balancing the power of a vampire as well as giving me my greatest strength. Why would I—”

Gabriel cut himself off as three sets of footsteps rang in the hall. They paused and Gabriel stood up, meanwhile sudden nausea settled in Jack’s stomach.  _ Jesse _ , he thought. He didn’t want to see what had become of his husband, didn’t want to see the shell that Gabriel controlled like a puppet.

When a vampire made a human into their thrall, they had the ability to control damn near everything about them. They could fill their thoughts with whatever they wanted their thrall to think of, could force them to lure more victims to the vampire, they could do anything.

To see Jesse in that state was… Jack exhaled a shuddering breath. To see Jesse like that with no way to stop it would be like having his heart ripped out.

The fact that he would be reduced to nothing but a thrall before the night was over only added to the pain inside of him. 

Gabriel smirked briefly at Jack before he let warmth color his features as he looked up at Jesse. “Come here, boy,” he said warmly, extending his arms. He stepped forward enough so his body would block Jesse’s view of Jack and wrapped his arms around Jesse.

“ _ Gabe _ .” Jack hated the way Jesse’s voice sounded so relieved. He hated the pallor of his skin even more, normally sunkissed skin paled by the lack of light he had seen for the past few months.

Gabriel ran a hand across Jesse’s cheek in a motion that was almost tender. Jack’s skin crawled at the way Jesse leaned into the touch, eyes closing and a soft sigh of relief leaving his lips.

“I have a surprise for you, little hunter,” Gabriel whispered. 

“What is it?” Jesse asked.

“There are two things,” Gabriel said as he pressed a finger to Jesse’s lips and Jack could do nothing but watch as Jesse’s pink tongue lathed around it. “Tonight is the night I turn you into something greater than human so you can forever walk the night with me.” A smug aura surrounded him so thickly that it was amazing that Jesse didn’t choke. “The second surprise is that we have a guest tonight.”

Gabriel stepped back and Jack watched as horror covered Jesse’s features. “ _ Jack _ ,” Jesse’s horrified whisper seemed to echo across the large room. He turned to Gabriel. “You told me you wouldn’t touch him. Why is he here?”

“I have a right to defend myself from hunters who think they can murder me.” Gabriel wrapped a hand around the back of Jesse’s neck in a warning of sorts. “I told you I would not seek him out and I did not, he came here on his own.”

“Why did you come, Jack?” Jesse’s hands shook and his voice cracked on Jack’s name. “You walked into a trap.”

“I couldn’t leave you.” Jack’s eyes watered as he stared at Jesse. Everything in the room but his husband seemed to be out of focus, every bite mark on Jesse’s neck painfully obvious, some scarred over and others still fresh. “I— I had to come to save or kill you.”

Jesse shook his head slowly, sadly. “There is no saving either of us now.”

Gabriel grabbed Jesse’s jaw and raised it up so his neck was bared and Jack got an eyeful of even more scars. His breath caught in his throat as Jesse’s eyes fell shut as if by sheer instinct and a quiet moan left his lips at the single motion from Gabriel. It was as if just by touch alone, the vampire was able to make Jesse forget about Jack’s presence. 

“Quiet now, Jesse,” Gabriel whispered before sinking his teeth into Jesse’s neck.

Jesse visibly relaxed as venom was pumped into his bloodstream. All the tension in his body disappeared and he melted, the only noises he made were soft moans of Gabriel’s name.

Gabriel drank deeply from Jesse and Jack could do nothing but watch as Jesse ground against Gabriel’s thigh. The fact that the change in Jesse was so instant terrified Jack to his core. He had known the power vampires had over thralls, knew that their venom was an incredibly strong aphrodisiac, but to see it in person on the man who he loved was heart wrenching.

“I’m sure you know how humans are turned, Mister Morrison,” Gabriel said as he pulled Jesse’s cock free from his trousers and slowly began to jerk it. “Have you ever seen a human turned before you?”

Jack stayed silent and tried not to look at the sight before him. He forced himself to stare at the snow covered grounds of the chateau, at the dark water, anywhere but at Jesse and Gabriel.

“Drained of their blood until near death.” Jack hated how smooth and wet Gabriel’s voice sounded, like Jesse’s blood oiled his vocal cords to some semblance of life. “The human’s blood is returned to them as they feed for the first time by their sire. It is the purest ecstasy a vampire will experience in their life.”

Jesse came for the first time and Gabriel stroked him through it before latching back onto his throat to continue draining him of blood. Jack’s stomach turned as he watched Jesse’s hips twitch.

“Stop,” Jack whispered. The iron chains of his shackles rattled loudly as his body shook. A single tear leaked out of the corner of his eye.

He was supposed to be one of the world’s best hunters but he couldn’t even save his goddamned husband from a vampire, couldn’t escape from shackles. All he could do was shake and cry silent tears as Jesse was murdered in front of him.

He felt like nothing but a fraud. 

“ _ Stop _ .” His voice broke on the single word.

Gabriel did not stop, he didn’t even appear to pay attention to Jack as he made Jesse come once again. The twitching of his hips was weaker that time and his moans grew softer as he was drained.

It was like Jesse realize he was being murdered. So was the power of a vampire, to make those who they killed think they were in heaven. Take away their life force while giving them a fleeting moment of pleasure. 

Jesse’s twitching slowed and slowed and slowed until eventually it stopped along with his heartbeat and Gabriel pulled off, mouth stained crimson. His skin was flushed with blood that did not belong to him and the glow of his eyes was strong as he looked to Jack.

“Drink until their heart ceases its beating.” Gabriel’s voice wasn’t smooth, but it wasn’t the gravel rough voice of the dead. No, it was a rich voice of some mockery of life from Jesse’s blood. “The sire then has scant minutes to feed their blood back to them or else they will never rise again.”

“Don’t do this.” Sweat dripped from Jack’s brow despite the chill of the room and his voice trembled.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and grinned, more of a baring of teeth than anything. “I can’t leave him to die, Mister Morrison.”

In one smooth motion, Gabriel brought his wrist to his throat and ripped the flesh open with his bloodied teeth. Instantly, bright red blood began to well in the wound and he forced Jesse’s mouth open in order to feed him.

At first nothing happened and Jack prayed that Gabriel was too late to change Jesse, prayed that his husband was dead rather than becoming devil spawn. God must have forsaken him, however, as Jack watched in horror as Jesse’s previously still limbs started to twitch and shiver. Slowly, one of Jesse’s hands came up to rest on Gabriel’s wrist and held it closer to his mouth as he drank deeply from the wound.

Jack retched as he watched, horrified and disgusted by the scene in front of him. Gabriel stroked Jesse’s hair with his free hand and whispered words in the undead tongue. The more he drank from Gabriel, the whiter Jesse’s brown hair was becoming, starting with single strands and becoming whole sections.

Never before had he seen a human turned into a vampire in person. He had read up on it, studied the stages of transformation and the early stages of fledglinghood but never had he watched as the living became the undead.

The thought that it would soon be him made him fetch again, bile burning his throat.

After what felt like years, Gabriel pulled his wrist away from Jesse’s mouth and Jesse’s hair was completely bleached, as white as the snow outside. When he opened his eyes, Jack could see that they were glowing green, no longer the soft, warm brown that he had loved. They were wild as he looked at Gabriel.

“And that is how a vampire is made,” Gabriel said in a stage whisper. He ran a finger along Jesse’s bloody lips, spreading the blood along them. It was a grotesque mockery of a loving gesture.

“Feed but do not kill,” he ordered Jesse, pinching his chin between two fingers and turning it to face Jack.

There was a shimmer of recognition, of sadness, in Jesse’s eyes as he looked at Jack, but it was overwhelmed by an overwhelming look of hunger. He began to walk forward, gait shaky and uneven.

“No, no, don’t do this, Jesse.” Jack tried to scoot back with the chair he was shackled to but all he managed to do was tip it over, skull cracking against the hard floor. He could feel blood welling from the back of his head and his eyes widened in panic.

At the scent of blood, Jesse’s slow steps became lightning fast from pure instinct at the scent of blood. Jack barely had any time to process what was happening before Jesse was at his throat.

It felt like burning iron rods pierced the thin flesh of his throat as Jesse bit down and Jack screamed in pure agony. It was hell, pure and simple, as Jesse’s fangs dig deep into his flesh and ripped at the veins.

Then came the venom.

Jack’s screams of agony cut off almost immediately as every pleasure sensor in his brain went haywire. His mouth opened and closed silently as his body tried to process what just happened, from stabbing pain to unrelenting pleasure washed over him.

Jack came, completely untouched. He hardly even recognized what happened with his brain so overloaded by the venom. It was strange, his head wasn’t foggy or clouded by the haze that drugs would have given him, his head was actually crystal clear. It was just that every sense of pleasure was so intense, the burning need he felt so heavy, that focusing on one area of pleasure in particular was impossible.

A low moan left his lips as Jesse drank from him. He knew he should be fighting the feelings, should be trying to break away from Jesse. Even if Gabriel had given the order not to kill him, he couldn’t trust that a fledgling would be able to follow that. But despite him knowing that, he couldn’t force his body to move away. It was like he was paralyzed, a limp form free for a vampire to drain.

“Stop.” Gabriel’s order rang out loudly in the room, almost too loudly to Jack. 

Jesse stopped immediately, pulling off of Jack’s neck and looking up to Gabriel. Jack missed his presence almost immediately, something that he despised. It was the venom, only the venom fucking with his mind. The attempts to rationalize the needing did little to help with the way the influence of vampire’s played with the mind, but he needed to try anything.

Gabriel knelt down next to Jack and pressed on the bite marks on his neck, drawing out a groaning moan. “Incredible, isn’t it?” Gabriel asked, pulling back his fingers to lick at Jack’s blood. “All of your senses alight with pleasure.”

“ _ Stop this _ ,” Jack managed to get out.

“Did you know that as a thrall, this is all so much more intense?” Gabriel ignored him and ran a nail down his neck, cutting into the thin flesh. Even that much had Jack neat screaming as he came, like all the pain was turned into pleasure. It likely was, after all if the venom could make a bite from a vampire could feel amazing, even if Jack broke a bone at that point he would come.

“You’re ruining your pants, Jack,” Gabriel said, addressing Jack by first name for the first time. “And your collar is soaked with blood.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Jack tried to sound as firm as he could despite the way his entire body felt like liquid. It would be so easy to give into the pleasure, to let himself float along and give in, but he couldn’t allow himself to do that.

“Give up.” Deft hands worked quickly to unbutton Jack’s waistcoat and shirt underneath. “There’s nothing left for you, Jack. Will your guild accept you back after being bitten by a vampire? Would they trust that you’re not a thrall, leading your master to them?”

“I’d ask for them to kill me and they would.” He knew there would be no hesitation from any of them. It was better to die than live with the deadly need for a vampire’s bite, they would be doing him a favor.

“I could have you drink from my wrist and take you as my thrall now.” Gabriel leaned down and bit Jack’s collar bone, releasing more venom into his bloodstream. He stayed latched on for just a few moments before letting go and drinking briefly.

“I— I’d ra—rather die.” The fresh dose of venom hit Jack like a train and it took him a moment to find words to speak again. His breathing was heavy and his cock was painfully hard in the confines of his trousers. 

“If you were anyone else, I’d play a game with you to see how long you would last before screaming for me to turn you.” Gabriel stood up and left Jack on the ground, still shackled to the chair. “Take this as a compliment, Jack, you’re too dangerous to risk leaving you with your mind entirely as your own for more than a night or two.” He walked towards Jesse and rested a hand on his shoulder. Jesse leaned into the touch with a relieved sigh. 

“But for now, Jesse needs to feed. Just know that if you try and run, my servants will catch you and you will wind up somewhere less comfortable than this.” Gabriel broke off with a dark laugh. “Of course, as you are right now you’d be lucky to get four steps.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jack snarled.

Gabriel smirked at him, “You’ll be wishing that I were here to do that for you in just a few minutes.”

Jack snarled again, but internally he was dreading Gabriel being gone. The venom in his system had made him so aroused and so sensitive that he needed somebody to touch him and relieve the pressure aching within him. 

There was nothing he could do as Gabriel led Jesse away and left him alone on the floor. With his hands shackled behind his back he couldn’t even handle his burning arousal.

Jack thrashed weakly in the chair, trying to break free of it. He wasn’t even sure what he’d do if he managed to break free, the venom in his system made his movements slow and sluggish enough that he’d freeze to death before he could make it halfway to the village. God, at least he’d be able to jerk himself off if he could get out of his shackles.

He swallowed hard as a new wave of arousal washed over him. A quiet moan escaped from him. Maybe if Gabriel took long enough with Jesse, the effects from the venom would wear off long enough for him to get out. But time seemed to drag on through molasses and the arousal from the venom seemed to only grow stronger by the minute.

Eventually, Jack’s thrashing became weak twitches of his hips and his eyes glazed over in sheer need. He couldn’t focus on anything but the release he needed and how cold the air of the room felt on his overheated skin. 

Weakly, Jack whimpered. He was so turned on that it was physically painful. He couldn’t tell how long Gabriel had been gone with Jesse, it could have been five hours or five minutes. The only thing he knew was that the moon was still high in the sky so Gabriel would likely be returning.

_ Or he could leave you to suffer until you beg _ , a traitorous part of Jack’s mind said. But he wasn’t going to beg, even like this he still had his dignity. He would never beg to a monster like a vampire. Even if it meant he would be forced to suffer, he still refused to beg for anything but death.

He had tried everything to calm the burning need inside of him. But if having just seen his husband turned into everything they had fought against in front of him couldn’t kill the fire, what could? Time didn’t work to lessen his need, thoughts couldn’t do it, he felt like only being touched would solve his problems.

After what felt like a century, Jack finally heard footsteps  and he knew it was Gabriel returning for him. He tried not to show any reaction on his face, he didn’t want Gabriel to know how fucking desperate he was for any contact, for any relief from the arousal burning him up from the inside. But inside he knew that even if he refused to show how much he needed it, Gabriel would know.

When Jack looked up, it wasn’t Gabriel he saw. Instead it was only Jesse who looked down at him mournfully.

“Jesse,” Jack breathed. The sight of his husband was terrifying, unnatural green eyes and gray skin. There was no life in him. “Please, Jesse, kill me.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Jesse whispered. He rested a cold hand on Jack’s jaw and Jack couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips at the single touch despite the repulsion he felt at the dead skin. “Just accept this, Jack, there ain’t no going back for either of us.”

“I can’t accept this.”

“He’s not the monster you think he is.”

“He’s in your head, Jess, he’s making you think that.”

“I can’t disobey him but my thoughts are my own.” Jesse spoke in a way that was tender but still made Jack feel ill. He knew Gabriel was clouding Jesse’s mind, making him think the way he wanted him to.

Jesse’s hand moved to Jack’s chest and played with the sensitive flesh of his nipple. “I can help you if you’d let me.”

Jack couldn’t help the choked moan that left his lips as Jesse tugged at his nipple. He was too sensitive, had been alone with no way to tend to his needs for so long that he couldn’t help the way he gasped out, “ _ Please _ .”

Jesse reached behind Jack to grab the wood of the chair and snapped it, freeing Jack of the chair without releasing him from his shackles. Jack had no doubt in his mind that Gabriel had forbidden Jesse from fully releasing him.

“How can you accept this?” Jack asked, trying to fight off a moan as Jesse lifted him with a single arm. “This is everything we’ve fought against.”

“You’ll understand at some point.” Jesse walked with Jack in his arms, taking him to god knows where. “Vampires are different than what hunters think.”

_ What hunters think _ , not what we think. The simple choice of words and the way Jesse said them without even pausing felt like a dagger in Jack’s stomach.

“I’m still Jesse.” He walked Jack into a small bedroom and gently set him down on a plush bed. “I’m just… something greater than I was before.”

He gently ran a hand through Jack’s hair and Jack had to fight to hide the revulsion that ran through him at the touch. 

“Gabriel made me understand why I was wrong,” he murmured.

“He raped you for two months, Jesse.”

“I know what he did, my memory’s entirely intact,” Jesse said, tone sharp, as he stripped Jack’s shirt from him and began pulling down his pants to free his cock. “He did unforgivable things, but so have we.”

Jack scowled, “Unforgivable things? We  _ saved  _ people. He filled your head with lies and turned you into a monster.”

“We murdered people because we didn’t understand them.” As Jesse spoke, Jack could see his fangs flex in his mouth with the movement of his jaw and repulsion filled him. But heedless of Jack’s repulsion, Jesse slicked his hand with oil that was already resting on the bed and began to stroke Jack’s cock.

Jack hated the way he moaned at the touch.

“This is for the best, Jack, trust me,” Jesse whispered, bringing his cold forehead to Jack’s. “You’ll understand in time, I promise.”

“This isn’t you, Jesse.”

“It  _ is _ me.” Jesse stroked Jack through an orgasm that had him screaming. “I’m not a monster, I’m still your boy.”

Jesse leaned his head down to Jack’s neck and as the tips of his fangs brushed against the thin, sensitive flesh, he whispered, “ _ No _ ,” and Jesse pulled back with a slight frown.

“I tried to protect you,” Jesse said, sliding a slicked finger into his ass to begin stretching himself out. “I know this is hard, my love, but the sooner you accept all of this, the easier it will be for you.”

Jack’s shackled hands clawed at the bedding beneath him as Jesse began to slide onto his cock. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before with how intense the feeling was. He tried to form words, any sound of protest, but all that came out were stuttering noises. His heart pounded against his rib cage like a caged bird and he whimpered. 

It felt amazing. It was beyond anything he had ever felt before in his life and he hated it with his whole heart.

His hips jerked erratically, more of a muscle spasm than any conscious attempt at movement, but it didn’t seem to bother Jesse as he placed a hand on Jack’s chest, directly above his heart.

“Your blood was delicious,” Jesse whispered as he lowered himself to the base of Jack’s cock. “You don’t know how badly I want to drain you right now.”

“ _ Nngh, _ ” Jack groaned. He couldn’t tell if it was a noise of fear or arousal.

“It’s overwhelming, the need,” Jesse continued on. Jack might have come, he couldn’t tell as every pleasure receptor in his brain was on fire. Jesse fucked himself on his cock like he didn’t even notice, and maybe he didn’t, Jack’s movements had become small twitches and shakes.

“The only thing stopping me is Gabriel’s order.” Jesse’s voice was a whisper and his hand gripped Jack’s chest tighter, drawing out another strangled moan from him. “I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I drained you, Jack.”

“K-ki-kill me.” A single tear leaked from the corner of Jack’s eye. Despite the overwhelming pleasure his body was facing, he couldn’t handle seeing the love of his life as something so twisted and corrupted.

“I can’t.” Jesse stroked his own cock as he continued to ride Jack’s dick. “Love, you know I can’t do that.”

Jack came again and his mouth opened into a silent o, unable to make any sound but a low, keening whine. Everything was too much, too intense. His cock was painfully sensitive yet he still had a burning need inside of him that was not yet sated. 

If it weren’t for the way Jesse’s fingers tightened on his chest and the low moan he made, Jack wouldn’t have known that he came. There was no cum that splattered on his chest.

Jesse made some comment that Jack couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears. He thought he was going to die, maybe his heart would explode and that would be the end of Jack Morrison.

He wished that it would, wished that he would die instead of becoming whatever Gabriel wanted him to be.

Instead of like what Jesse had become.

He stared up at Jesse as the vampire continued to ride his cock. His voice was the same, his body was the same, and he might have had Jesse’s memories but he was no longer the man who Jack had been married to.

Tears flowed freely down Jack’s cheeks. Jesse was a vampire and he had no allies in the hellish chateau.

——

Three nights into his captivity, Gabriel made good on his word and turned Jack into a thrall. Jesse held his head in place as Gabriel forced his torn open wrist into Jack’s mouth, letting cold, disgusting blood flow down his throat.

Jack tried not to swallow, tried to retch up the blood, but every time he tried, Gabriel repeated the process.

“Look at me,” Gabriel ordered in a low voice.

Jack tried to fight it, to look at anything but Gabriel, but as if he were a puppet controlled by somebody else, his eyes snapped to Gabriel’s red, glowing ones.

Those glowing eyes narrowed as Gabriel grinned, pleased. Jack could  _ feel  _ Gabriel’s pleasure somewhere inside of him, no doubt thanks to the bond they had established and that horrified him to the core.

“Let Jesse feed from you.” The order was hypnotic and Jack couldn’t do anything to stop the way he tilted his chin up, baring his pale throat to the two vampires.

Nearly immediately, Jesse latched on and pierced the skin with his fangs. For the briefest of moments, Jack felt the agony of the fangs cutting into him before it was washed away by a wave of venom.

Jack moaned loudly, hating himself for it. His cock was hard in the loose, low hanging pants Gabriel had for his thralls and if he were to admit to the truth, he had been hard before Jesse had even bitten him.

“Touch yourself if you need to.” It wasn’t an order that compelled Jack to follow it. He could have ignored it, could have left his hands at his side. But after only three days, he had become weak.

Jack grit his teeth and wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock. He fought back a groan, not wanting to give Gabriel any more satisfaction than he would get by Jack debasing himself.

Jesse pulled his teeth from Jack’s neck and began to feed. Thanks to the venom, the sucking pressure at his neck was a constant source of near blinding pleasure. Even after three days of being under the influence of vampire venom he hadn’t gotten used to it.

“Let me hear you,” Gabriel whispered the order and Jack tried to fight it, tried to keep his mouth clamped shut, but it was like somebody else controlled his body with the way his mouth fell open and a keening moan sprang from his lips.

Gabriel hummed, pleased, and stepped back from Jack and Jesse in order to shed his overcoat and begin to unbutton his shirt and breeches. Jack couldn’t help the way he groaned in need as he saw the outline Gabriel’s thick cock against the vampire’s undergarments. Gabriel had yet to touch him, the past several nights Jack had scarcely seen him, and Jack wasn’t sure if it were Gabriel’s presence in his mind or his own weakness that made him want Gabriel to touch him, to fuck him.

“Jesse.” Gabriel snapped once and Jesse immediately pulled off of Jack’s neck and looked up at Gabriel expectantly. He jerked his chin and Jesse walked quickly to him and knelt down on the thick carpet of Jack’s room. Jack swallowed hard as he watched Jesse pull Gabriel’s cock free and begin to quickly stroke it, bringing it to full hardness.

Hot cum splattered on Jack’s belly as he came but his need still wasn’t sated. With a hand still wrapped around his cock, he reached for the slick on the bed so he could start playing with his ass, needing more than just his dick touched.

He laid down on the bed and spread his legs to slide a finger into his hole as he watched Jesse wrap his lips around Gabriel’s cock. Shame was a foreign emotion to him as the overwhelming need to do anything to calm the fires of arousal burning in his veins took hold of him.

Loudly, Jack moaned as he brushed his prostate. In his oversensitive state, even that simple touch was enough to have his dick start to leak so soon after coming. He tried to ignore the way he could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him as he slid a second finger inside of himself and began to slowly scissor them, relishing in the stretch. With his other hand he continued to stroke his cock with short, quick jerks. He closed his eyes as he saw Gabriel entangling his fingers in Jesse’s hair, unable to continue watching Jesse suck Gabriel’s dick.

Jack rubbed a thumb against the head of his cock and more pre leaked from the slit. He was amazed that he could still produce cum after three days of what felt like nonstop coming. It was hell but at the same time it was incredible, unending pleasure that Jack would be lying to say he didn’t enjoy.

He just wished that it didn’t come with being the toy of vampires.

Jack shivered as he came again when he added a third finger to himself and weakly, he whimpered. 

There was a cold pressure on his chest and Jack opened his eyes to see Gabriel resting a hand over his heart, staring down at him. 

“Let me help with that,” Gabriel said, grabbing Jack’s hand. “I can promise you, that won’t be enough.”

Jack grit his teeth, he knew Gabriel was right. “ _ Fine _ ,” he whispered, letting Gabriel pull his fingers out of him.

_ It’ll be easier if you just accept this _ , Jack’s traitorous mind thought. The worst part was that he couldn’t tell if it was his own thought or one influenced by the vampire.

“Good.” Gabriel moved his hand from Jack’s chest to the side of his head and he brought his lips to Jack’s in a kiss.

Jack gagged at the coppery taste of blood that filled his mouth with Gabriel’s kiss. But Gabriel didn’t relent, only kissed him deeper as he lined his cock up with Jack’s hole.

He hated the coldness of Gabriel’s body, hated that instead of being filled with a pulsing heat it felt more like a bone deep coldness. Though for as much as he hated it, he couldn’t hate the way Gabriel filled him.

Jack groaned into the kiss and his fingers clawed at the mattress while Gabriel slid all the way into him. The vampire grabbed Jack’s legs and hiked them up around his waist before slowly starting to flex his hips. He broke away from Jack’s lips at that point and Jack tried to clear his mouth from the taste of blood by taking deep, gasping breaths.

One of Gabriel’s hands stayed around Jack’s legs while the other began to jerk his cock in time with his thrusts. Those gasping breaths Jack took became uneven and shaky not quite moans.

It wasn’t until the mattress dipped with Jesse’s weight that Jack even remembered that he was there. His mind was too frazzled with Gabriel’s presence to think about anything but the way his deep thrusts finally came close to satisfying the need deep inside of him.

“Jack, love,” Jesse rested a hand on Jack’s jaw and tilted his head back so they were looking at each other. Revulsion filled Jack at the sight of Jesse looking at him so tenderly. The vampire wasn’t really Jesse, he had no right to call him love. His husband was dead and the vampire had the gall to act like he wasn’t.

But the anger and revulsion was hard to hold on to for long as Jack saw the hard length of Jesse’s cock hanging down. A quiet whimper of need left his lips and Jesse made a sound of approval before shuffling so Jack’s head was between his thighs and his cock was poking at Jack’s lips.

Greedily, Jack swallowed the hard length, hating himself for it. He just… god he needed to be completely filled. Jesse thrust in time with Gabriel and soon was poking at the entrance to Jack’s throat.

Jack moved his head forward until his nose pressed against the cold flesh of Jesse’s crotch and breathing became difficult.

He came again as Gabriel hiked his legs up and picked up the pace, pounding into him almost impossibly hard. Any noises he made were muffled by Jesse’s cock in his mouth and covered up by the slap of skin on skin.

Even after three days he still was not used to the way vampires came. There was no cum, only a jerking of hips and a brief pause as Gabriel came.

The pause didn’t last for long, however, as Gabriel soon began to slowly rock into Jack. The pace was almost torturously slow, even to Jack’s painfully oversensitive body. The hand on his cock had almost completely stilled and he whined around Jesse’s cock.

“What do you want, Jack?” Gabriel asked, ruined voice sounding painfully smug.

Jack groaned around Jesse’s cock in his mouth.

“Jesse.” At his name, Jesse pulled out of Jack’s mouth quickly and rested his wet cock against Jack’s cheek.

“Go faster.” The words were groaned out.

“Beg for it.” Gabriel had completely stilled at that point.

Jack’s fingers tightened on the bed, bunching the fabric of the sheets up. “No,” he said through gritted teeth. He still had his pride, he wouldn’t beg, never to a vampire.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and slowly pulled pulled free of Jack, leaving him empty and wanting. Jack held in a needy groan, not wanting to give Gabriel anything to use against him.

“You’ll beg soon enough.” Gabriel pulled his pants up and ran a hand through his hair. “Jesse, we’re leaving. Good luck handling that on your own, Jack.”

——

A month and a half into his captivity Jack was turned.

He had yet to beg, a fact that visibly annoyed Gabriel. More than once, Gabriel had left him unsatisfied when he refused to offer even a single please. What the vampire didn’t know was how damn close Jack was. 

But true to his word, Gabriel didn’t wait for Jack to beg before turning him. 

It wasn’t that Jack was told that he would be turned, but in the nights leading up to the event, suspicions began sneaking up on him.

For one, Jesse had stopped being allowed to feed off of him. Another was that he hadn’t been bitten at all, a welcome reprieve from the eternal, crippling arousal that came with the venom. Yet with that reprieve came the bone deep need to be bitten again. It was only with the last remnants of his self control that Jack managed to restrain himself from leaving the room to search out Gabriel and beg for a bite.

Gabriel’s pressure at the edges of his mind grew stronger and stronger still. Despite the countless prayers that Jack chanted, the vampire’s presence crowded his thoughts and it was driving him absolutely mad. So when Gabriel’s servants forced Jack into a bath and scrubbed him raw with heavily perfumed soapy waters, he could barely fight. 

“Leave me be,” he snarled, trying to shake off the undead woman’s hands that gripped his shoulders. 

The ghoul just stared at him with hollow, sunken eyes and held him still while another took a straight edge razor to his face and slowly began to shave the thick beard that grown in over the past month and a half of captivity. 

It was overwhelming, the amount of ghouls and Jack’s hands itched to slaughter them. They weren’t natural, just human corpses, animated with magic. The smell of rot faintly followed the ghouls, not quite covered up by the heavy perfumes and thick fabrics they wore. 

Water was poured over Jack’s head, plastering his hair to his head and he sputtered. He had no time to respond before they lathered his hair up with more perfumed soap.

At some point when the ghouls were washing his hair, Jack could feel the eyes of Jesse on him.

“What do you want?” The words were clipped and colder than the ice on the lake outside.

“It kills me to see you like this.” Jesse knelt down beside the bath and grabbed Jack’s hand out of the water, clasping it between his. “Just accept this, love. You would—“

“I’d what?” Jack snarled, pulling his hand back. “Love becoming a monster? Love that I’ve been taken advantage of for nearly two months?”

“Am I a monster?”

“Yes.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you think that I am nothing but a monster, that you really think that I’m no longer your husband.”

Jack stared into the glowing green eyes and felt repulsion book in his gut. “Do you know what I see when I look in your eyes, do you really?” He didn’t wait for a response from Jesse before he continued. “I see the glowing eyes of a demon who took over the body of my husband.”

His hands clenched into fists as he stared at Jesse. “Even whenever Gabriel turns me, I will never accept this, never accept you.”

The fury in his gut nearly burned away the need within him to get Jesse to bite him. It wasn’t an overwhelming urge, just a pain in the back of his head that he found he could ignore as long as he held onto the anger.

“Vampirism might appear to change my mind, but it will never fully change me. Monsters deserve to be put down so humanity doesn’t live in fear.”

Jesse opened his mouth to say something but Jack cut him off. “Do  _ not  _ spew the same garbage that Gabriel has tried to spew. He paints you monsters as innocent victims that humanity hates for no reason.”

“Humanity and  _ monsters,  _ as you call them, could learn to work together is what I was going to say,” Jesse scowled at Jack. 

“And what? Will humans have to line up to be drained by vampires? Will we have to take turns at being the object of fey hunts?” Jack slammed a fist down in the water, soaking the front of Jesse’s shirt and several of the ghouls around them. “Are you going to forget your family murdered by vampires and turned by werewolves?”

Jesse clenched his jaw in the stubborn way of his that made Jack’s heart ache. “You’ll understand when you’ve been shifted.”

Jack stared at Jesse, eyes chips of ice. “No, I’ll never understand.”

——

Jack supposed he should be flattered as he was led into the main hall of the chateau to find a moderately sized audience waiting for him. Maybe that was why Gabriel had waited for so long to shift him, he had to spread word to leaders of almost all types of monsters.

Jack glared at them all and struggled against the restraints he had been forced in after he was bathed and clothed. There were no risks taken with him, no way for him to escape or to hurt himself.

Not like he could anyway, not with the way Gabriel’s orders bound him tighter than any iron ever could.

“Is this supposed to impress me?” Jack asked, chin high and glaring at all of the monsters who stared at him with cold interest. “Or is this supposed to be a threat, Gabriel?”

Gabriel was dressed in understated formal wear, the flashiest piece being a gold bracelet on his right forearm in the shape of a constricting snake. The urge to submit and allow himself to be bitten was stronger in Gabriel’s presence, but Jack forced himself to steel his resolve.

He wanted his last moments as himself to be fully his own.

“And the guest of honor has arrived.” Gabriel barely spoke above a whisper yet the ruined tone of his voice somehow rang loudly in the hall. “Come here, Jack.”

No matter how he tried to force himself to ignore the order, there was nothing Jack could do as his legs moved as if on their own towards Gabriel

He stopped about a foot away from Gabriel and the vampire gripped his jaw loosely, inspecting his face. Jack tried to spit on him again, but his presence was overwhelming and Jack could do nothing but stand there and let Gabriel inspect him.

“Jack Morrison has committed an unthinkable number of crimes against our peoples.” Gabriel’s voice was still quiet yet commanding as he stared Jack in the eyes. “As a founder of Overwatch, he orchestrated the deaths of thousands that he deemed monsters and it is tonight that we enact our punishment on him.”

The room was silent when Gabriel paused, not even a single breath was heard as the audience waited for him to continue on.

“Tonight he will be turned into that which he hates the most under my control as his sire like his husband before him.” The grip on Jack’s chin tightened and he could do nothing as Gabriel tilted it up, baring his scarred throat.

“The age of hunters will soon be at an end.”

There was applause as Gabriel latched onto Jack’s throat, fangs diving deep into the flesh and providing no venom.

The pain was unimaginable and Jack screamed as Gabriel began to drain him.

There was no respite from the agony when Gabriel drew his fangs back and fed. Nothing was given to dull Jack’s pain and he knew it was intentional. He wanted to make Jack suffer, make his last moments alive as torturous as possible.

What only made things worse was how much his body ached for the venom. He was being bitten but there was no venom, nothing to soothe the ache in his mind that was stronger than the fire in his veins.

Before he knew what he was saying, Jack groaned out a quiet, “ _ Please _ .”

He could feel the smug aura of Gabriel grow stronger at the single word and then those burning fangs slid back into his skin and Jack felt venom pouring into him, clouding his brain.

Immediately, Jack felt himself starting to grow hard and no longer did it feel like acid was flowing through his veins. The pressure of Gabriel’s mouth at his throat was suddenly enough to have Jack’s knees grow weak.

Jack moaned softly. He knew the crowd was watching, enjoying seeing him debase himself, but he couldn’t focus on it. Maybe it was Gabriel’s pressure on his mind, but he could only think about the vampire.

A cold hand pulled his cock free from his trousers and Jack bucked into it. His head was growing light from loss of blood and he knew his cock wasn’t as hard as it could have been, not with the way Gabriel was draining the blood from his body. But somehow it didn’t matter as Gabriel stroked at his cock.

Embarrassingly fast, Jack came and his ears rang. Focusing became hard and he was just barely aware of the way he was moaning, “Gabriel,  _ please _ .” It didn’t feel like him, he hardly had any control over his body.

The tiny, sane part of himself left hated this. Hated the way his resolve had failed him. But that part was small and his oxygen deprived brain was focused on the intense pleasure he was getting from the bite, stronger than anything before.

The world froze when his heart stopped beating.

At one moment he was feeling everything and the next there was nothing.

That one moment felt like lasted both centuries. It was over instantly but felt like it went on forever. There was nothing but black emptiness that Jack floated in.

And then the emptiness was painted red as Gabriel’s open wrist was forced into his mouth and his own blood was fed back to him.

Jack drank like a man in the desert given water. His teeth dug into the flesh of Gabriel’s wrist and tore it open further, needing as much blood as possible.

When Gabriel pulled him off of his wrist, Jack tried to latch on again but was halted by a hand pressed to his throat.

“No more from me, Jack,” Gabriel said tenderly.

Jack snarled. God, he was so thirsty. 

“Drink from him.” Gabriel turned Jack’s head towards a bound human on the ground and Jack’s eyes widened.

Slow, shuffling steps became lightning fast as the sweet smell of blood engulfed him.

Jack hooked his fangs into the human and drank deeply. He was overwhelmed by the painful dryness in his throat that the powerful scent of blood promised relief from.

Bloody tears dripped from Jack’s eyes as he shed his humanity and gorged. 

**Author's Note:**

> For once I give Jesse a break from being the active victim of suffering and give that role to jack haha  
> This is a gift for [my perfect friend Karo](https://twitter.com/nukawinter) thanks for putting up with me <33333


End file.
